


Fate Brought Us Together

by TheWalkingSwen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canon deviation, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingSwen/pseuds/TheWalkingSwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short (and perhaps not-so-short) vignettes, looking into the lives of Liara T'soni and Commander Shepard - and what brought them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Therum

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect in any part -including (but not limited to) characters or concepts. Copyright belongs to BioWare. 
> 
> Hey there! 
> 
> Welcome to another writing adventure of mine! A few months ago I had the pleasure of playing through Mass Effect with a friend, who had played the series years ago - when they first came out. 
> 
> The moment our Shepard came across Liara, I basically flipped my lid and decided that she was the one. I fell for her immediately - and so did Fem!Shep. 
> 
> These are mostly-short stories about how Tanna Shepard fell for the love of her life, and how it helped her save the Universe. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

_the first meeting_

 

     Blue eyes shone bluer than the energy field around them, a look of panic set upon a face the Commander knew she wouldn't forget. She had a good memory to be sure, but the pounding of her heart had more to do with the suspended asari before her than it did with the potential of ambush.

 

     Her voice rung out; a plea for help.

 

     The energy barrier created an echo, magnifying the soft tones of her voice, a double tone that shook Shepard’s nerves. Though clearly distressed, the Commander also noted unmistakable strength, which was mirrored in the bright blue eyes looking into her own.

 

     From then on, the multitude of Geth crawling through the facility were secondary. It had become more than just a chance to save a life - it was the chance to save a life that Shepard now felt was necessary to their cause.

 

     Finally, almost an hour later, the energy field powered down and the asari was released from her shackles. She introduced herself as Liara T’soni.

  
     It was the most beautiful name the Commander had ever heard. 


	2. A Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting - through the eyes of one Dr Liara T'soni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect in any part -including (but not limited to) characters or concepts. Copyright belongs to BioWare.

* * *

 

 

     How silly I had been, to think that this would be just like any other salvaging opportunity. To be fair, there was no indication that there was any danger at the facility - but I might have known that something bad would happen.

 

     When the geth attacked, I panicked. The barrier curtain I activated was in perfect condition - and in perfect working order. Finding fully functional Prothean technology was always a gift, but short lived was my delight when an energy field then pulled me into suspension and away from the console.

 

     Biotics were useless against the field, at least from the inside. Not long after, the geth found me. Imagine! Geth beyond the veil - it wasn’t unheard of, but in my fifty years in the field, never had I come up against such an enemy. Thankfully the barrier curtain ensured my relative safety from them, but for how long?

 

     I must have tried everything; between biotics, trying to force the barrier to power down, and even goading their accompanying Krogan into breaking down the curtain to no avail. When they finally moved off and the fear subsided, I listened.

 

I thought.

 

And I prayed to the Goddess that there was some way to escape this foolish trap.

 

     Sounds echoed in the ruins all around me, though only once or twice more did I see any trace of the geth trying to power down the barrier. I had no idea how much time had passed, but I recall there being a very peculiar noise - one that came after the ground shook, and caused some panic to whatever geth were nearby. Them, I could still hear as well.

 

     What came in through the door was the last thing I expected however; more geth would have been most likely, but a team of Alliance soldiers? I might have laughed at the notion if I hadn’t been so desperate.

 

I called out for help, and one human looked up at me quickly, like lightning.

 

     She was their commander - she took point, walking in fearlessly once the room was cleared. I could see the determined set of her eyebrows, and of her curiously dark lips. She saw me, and looked as though she were seeing a ghost. I hardly remember what I said, something to the effect of ‘rescue me, please’, I am sure. Yet from the time she and her party left, to the moment my feet felt firm ground once more when I was freed, I thought only of her brown eyes.

 

It was stupid, perhaps.

 

     Well, definitely. I had never been in such a dangerous situation, and yet there I was thinking about a human and the way she looked at me. She brought me hope, I realized.

  
     I hadn’t been stuck in the energy field for long, but I had been there long enough to lose much of it. And she, Commander Tanna Shepard, as I later found out, would be my savior time and time again. 


End file.
